Connections
by shygirl1200
Summary: Rin just got adopted and is now out of the foster system but the killer that killed her family is still out there. Somehow everyone is connected to the killer. Rin/Sesshomaru, Kagome/Inu-Yasha, Ayame/Koga, and Sango/Miroku. I am going to rate this M just in case.


A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha characters Also this is the second week of school.

 **Rin: 16 years old 5'4"**

 **Ayame: 16 years old 5'6"**

 **Kagome: 16 years old 5'6"**

 **Sango: 16 years old 5'7"**

 **Inu-Yasha:16 years old, 5'11"**

 **Sesshomaru: 17 years old 6'2"**

 **Miroku:16 years old 5'10"**

 **Koga: 17years old, 5'11"**

 _Thinking_

Rin is a 16-year-old girl who is now moving into a new family that decided to adopt her. She was really glad she now got a family. She has a sister named Ayame who is the same age as her but is a wolf demon, while Rin is a human being.

"Rinnnnnn" Ayame screamed as she tackled her with a hug.

"Ayame nice to see you again" Rin grunted as she pushed Ayame off her.

"Finally you get to live with us and be a family" Ayame said as she pulled Rin up.

Ayame's father quickly grabbed all Rin's belongings and put it in her new room.

 _I am going have to get used to this_ Rin thought to herself.

The girls went to Rin's new room which had a full size bed with yellow bedding, light pink carpet and yellow painted walls. The window looked out straight to the streets. Rin looked at her closet being a decent size she started to unpack.

Ayame helped her she chatted away "We will have a family dinner tonight so you can meet mom and dad. Mom is at work and we want you to settle in a bit, I hope we are not overwhelming you" Ayame pouted.

Rin looked at her "no you are not, it is weird that someone actually adopted me, I mean I have been through enough foster homes that I actually gave up hope on getting adopted."

Ayame hugged her "well now you have a sister, a dad and a mom, I know we can't replace them but we can still be a family right" Rin nodded as they finished putting her clothes away and photo albums and books away.

At dinner Rin met her new parents and so far she likes them all so she could relax a bit now sensing they were not evil like some of her old foster family were when she was in the system. Rin found out Monday she will start at her new school with Ayame.

"Rin so when we go to school you will meet my friends they are really nice; you will love them I just know it. We will give you the info about Shikon High and the bitches of the school" Ayame said.

"Great to know" Rin smiled as they went to bed.

Sunday was a slow day Rin went shopping with Ayame to get her school uniform, school supplies.

Finally, Monday arrived and Rin was up in her school uniform it was a blue checkered skirt, white long sleeve shirt, a blue jacket, long knew length socks and black shoes. She had her hair down with a blue head band. Rin and Ayame left for school Ayame had a green back pack while Rin's was orange.

"I will round up the girls okay you go get your schedule and we will meet up here okay" Ayame said as Rin nodded as they approached the school. Rin went to the office to get her schedule and locker number.

Rin exited the office and bumped into someone, "watch it you wench" A boy with silver hair growled at her as he went in the office, Rin looked confuse as two girls snickered at her. Rin saw Ayame coming up so Rin ran to them.

"Rin this is Sango" Ayame pointed at the girl with the high pony tail. "She can kick ass"

"This right here is Kagome" Kagome waved at her.

Rin smiled at them "nice to meet you guys"

"Same here" both girls chimed in.

"So let us see your schedule" Ayame said as they walked towards Rin's locker.

 **Rins Schedule for Fall semester**

 **Honors 10 lit -7:40am-8:55am**

 **Demon History-9:00am-10:10am**

 **Gym-10:15-11:15am**

 **Lunch—11:20am-12:20pm**

 **Drawing—12:25pm—1:20pm**

 **Honors Chemistry-1:25pm-2:35pm**

Cool we all have the same homeroom class, but you have Demon history with me and Kagome, Gym with Sango and Kagome, Lunch with us all, Drawing with Sango and me. Honors chem we don't have with you; we all have Calculus. The girls cringed.

"I took that class in the summer" Rin laughed

The girls looked horrified at her, "I had to, my orphanage makes you take at least one class in the summer in order to stay out of trouble and out of their way" as they walked to their class.

"Well now no more of that" Sango said as she put her arm around her as they entered the classroom. They all sat in the middle in a square Rin sat by the window behind Sango, Ayame sat next to Rin and Kagome in front of Ayame.

"We still have time to tell you about the people here, there are demons in this school but there are four most popular males in our school Sesshomaru a full fledge dog demon, he has silver hair and is tall, he has a half-brother Inu-Yasha who is half dog demon. Now Sesshomaru is year older than us and Inu-Yasha is our age. Stay out of Sesshomaru's way he hates humans. Inu-Yasha is dense at times he always fights with Kagome. Now Miroku he has short black hair also is human but grandson of a monk and is a pervert avoid him as much as possible; he loves to mess with Sango. Now there is Koga he has long black hair and is a wolf demon he likes to get on my nerves. Gotta stay away from him because he can be an ass thinking he is the shit." Ayame said as she snapped her pencil in half.

Sango laughed "She is right but there are four slutty girls you need to avoid they are evil there is Kikyo she looks like Kagome because they are cousins and she dates on and off Inu-Yasha, Kagura is a wind demon she is an evil bitch, thinks Sesshomaru is hers and she has black hair in a short pony tail all the time. Then there is Yuri a hair demon" Sango pointed as the girls entered.

"Oh yea and Kanna she is a mirror demon" Kagome chipped in, Rin saw the girls yep dressed slutty and wore too much makeup on.

"Well looks like we have new class mate" Kagura said.

Kagura walked up to her "You better stay away from our men" as she shoved Rin's books off her desk as they walked to the back and sat far away from them, Rin picked up her things.

The teacher gave Rin the syllabus for the class and that were no assignments yet but to read the book to catch up. The bell rang as students ran in as the teach talked 20 minutes later 4 guys walked in and they were Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku. They ignored the teacher and sat with Kagura's gang.

 _My god first those bitches and now I am stuck in a school with arrogant asses. Thank god I have my girls or else this would be a long year; I just hope I am not stuck with any of them in my Chem class._ Rin thought to herself as she gave them a quick glance and went back to the front of the class. The bell rang and the girls walked to their lockers. Rin was with her luck was right next to Koga's.

Rin saw that Ayame was next to Inu-Yasha, Kagome was next to Sesshomaru and poor Sango was next to Miroku's.

"Poor girl" Rin said as Ayame came to get her.

"Don't worry she is the only girl who can handle him very well" Ayame smiled.

"Hentai" Sango smacked Miroku in the face with a book and he fell to the ground with a stupid grin on his face.

"You ready to go to our next class?" Ayame asked. Sango nodded her head leaving two males behind.

Koga helped Miroku get up "Dude you know she always does that right?" laughing at him.

"But it is worth it" Miroku said patting Koga's back as they headed to class.

Rin noticed that Inu-Yasha, Koga and Sesshomaru were in the demon history class with them. By law everyone has to take Demon history in high school.

"Alright class sit next to your partners so I can give you your assignment" The teacher said.

Rin looked around seeing everyone pairing up, Ayame mouthed sorry to her as she sat next to Sango, Koga with Sesshomaru. Rin raised her hand "I don't have a partner" she shyly said.

"Oh" the teacher said looking around and saw Inu-Yasha sleeping.

"Come with me" as he grabbed her arm gently and dragged her to Inu-Yasha, the teach slammed his book on the desk. Inu-Yasha popped up "what" he growled.

"Inu-Yasha you were not here Friday so this is your partner for the project that is due in December, it is worth 25% your grade and knowing you, you will need it to help you pass" the teacher handed them a sheet of what their demon was and walked away as some of the students snickered at them.

Rin looked confused but sat down next to Inu-Yasha, _is he that bad of a student?_ Rin thought to herself. The got demon that is a spider demon.

Inu-Yasha smiled "Well you do all the work and while I sleep" putting his arm on his back and tipped his chair back.

Rin smiled and said "nope" then she kicked his chair so he fell back. Everyone looked at them and laughed Sesshomaru smiled but didn't laugh.

"You stupid bitch what the hell?" He jumped up rubbing his head.

"First of all my name is Rin and Second of all I am not doing this all by myself okay, if I do I will make sure your name is not on the project" Rin stood up looking at him.

Inu-Yasha looked at her horrified knowing she meant it too, "fine whatever" he plopped down on his chair as they waited for the teach to finish passing the papers of everyone's demon to report on.

"Okay you guys will do the report on your demon, this is has to have its history, origin, how many are left, powers, how they know their mates, weaknesses, weapons they use, pretty much everything. This is a research paper as well a presentation of the basics. The paper must be double spaced, typed and five pages and a source page which will be worth 20% of the project and presentation is worth 5%. This is where you will be sitting for the rest of the semester. Now let's start class" Rin looked around saw that Sango and Ayame were across from her out of distance and Sesshomaru and Koga were sitting behind her and Inu-Yasha.

Even in gym Rin had class with Kagura and Kikyo but luckily Rin got to sit out because the gym teacher said she will give her gym clothes after class.

Lunch time Rin found the girls and they sat next to the window the lunch food wasn't bad either. Rin looked and saw that Sesshomaru's group sat right in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru looked at her, Rin looked away and chatted with the girls. Kagura saw and her eyes glowed red _just wait until tomorrow Rin I will be giving you hell._

Rin chilled feeling a bad thing was going to happen soon.

Drawing Miroku was in her class as well as Koga, they are the worst drawers ever in Rin's eyes. Rin is a natural artist she can draw anything which is why she loved art classes. Sango and Ayame were okay but good like Rin. "Wow Rin you are really good" Sango said looking at Rin's drawing. "Thanks you guys are not bad either" Rin smiled.

Rin looked at saw all Miroku and Koga's drawing was a blob and she giggled with the girls as they went back to their drawing. The guys saw that they laughed at them and they turned red.

"We gotta learn how to draw" Miroku whispered to Koga.

"Yeah" Koga said as he walked by and pulled Ayame's hair.

"Ouch, what the hell Koga" Ayame screamed.

"What" Koga smirked.

"You pulled my hair you dumbass" Ayame shouted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" as he walked away from her.

"What a jackass" Ayame mumbled as they cleared their desk after the teacher scolded Ayame for cussing and distracting the class.

Finally, it was honors chemistry, Rin walked in and the teacher told her to wait until the class is filled up so she can find her an empty seat. As the class filled up Rin saw and empty seat in the back as the student was picking up something. She sat down and turned to look at the person as well as that person looked at her.

Rin gasped at who she saw "Great I got a human sitting next to me" Sesshomaru growled.

 _He is my lab partner for the whole semester, just great I am in hell._ Rin groaned as she looked at the board as the teacher started to teach. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly on why she would groan about being lab partners, _lots of girls would kill to be my lab partner but her odd._ Sesshomaru looked at the board and got a good whiff of Rin's scent, _wild flowers, hmm smells nice._ Sesshomaru got up to leave as the bell rang. Rin got up as well and ran to her locker she just wanted the day to be over with and go home.

The girls met up and talked about hanging out on Saturday and showing Rin the city since she is from the country side. They all agreed to meet up at Ayame's house to show Rin around. "I am also sorry you got stuck with Inu-Yasha as a partner but the girls told me what you said and did to him" Kagome laughed, "I think you will be fine" Kagome waved as she and Sango went the opposite direction.

"They live next door to each other" Ayame said as they walked home.

"You know my lab partner is Sessomaru" Rin complained and told Ayame what he said.

"He is always like that and I am sorry you got stuck with him" Ayame put an arm around her.

"Hopefully tomorrow is better" Rin groaned as they plopped on the couch to do their homework.

 **Later that night**

Rin looked at her history project _hmm this demon sounds familiar_ Rin thought to herself as she put it back in her folder and sat down next to the window looking outside to make sure no one was out there. _He killed my family yet he is still on the loose._

 **With Inu-Yasha**

 _Can't believe that wench making me help do the project,_ he looked at the project _Spider demon? Why does that sound familiar?_ He tossed it on his desk that was dusty from never being used.

 **Sesshomaru**

 _Why can't I get that girl off my mind? What is wrong with me?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he sat on his clean neat desk.

 **Kagome**

Kagome looked at her old elementary year book where she and Inu-Yasha were smiling with each other's arm around the shoulder. _We used to be great friends until middle school what happened?_

 **Sango**

 _Miroku I can't believe him yet why do I like him?_ As she punched her punching bag.

 **Koga**

 _Ayame doesn't know it yet but she will soon._ As he looked at the paper of his grandpa's will.

 **Miroku**

 _Sango I love you so much,_ as he looked at the photo he secretly took of her in the locker room.

 **Ayame**

 _Poor Rin, she doesn't even know that I know the whole story about her past, she just knows that I know that they are all dead._ Ayame sighed as she laid down on her bed.


End file.
